zorkfandomcom-20200215-history
Radnor
Radnor was a wizard, who became a necromancer, living in Egreth Castle. He sought the Amulet of Egreth. Youth Radnor started his career as an apprentice to Thorman. He won his apprenticeship over Frobwit and also the heart of Althea. He sought the Amulet of Egreth which Thorman had, however before dying he threw it away, to find its way for his granddaughter. Radnor eventually became the evil of Egreth Castle; he enchanted the Night Gaunts of the area and made them his slaves. The amulet approaches One day, he saw in his crystal sphere a caravan approaching. He didn't like intruders, but that night the crystal sphere showed him that one of them had the amulet he sought. However what the cyrstal showed was Acia, who just stole the amulet from the boy Lim. Nonetheless he sent his Gaunts to kidnap all the women. Meanwhile he concocted a vat of hereditary neutralizing potion that would remove the last vestige of magical power from its current owner. With it he created a crown. When the gaunts brought Acia, she had no amulet to give him, since it fell from her when she went to sleep. Then he ordered his Gaunts to return to the camp site and bring all the cloaks. Radnor ordered his troll guards to sent her into the dungeon. Soon after the crystal showed him an intruder in the castle who looked for Acia, but Radnor sent a spirit guard against him. Then the servants returned with the cloaks but the amulet was not in them. Enraged, he saw in the crystal that the amulet was inside his castle but in the hand of a night gaunt. He summoned him but as he looked at it, the amulet with a glow startled him and fell in one of the corridors. Once more enslaved by Radnor's will, he obeyed. As he waited, suddenly he saw his old colleague, Frobwit near him. After a short exchange of dialogue, the Night Gaunt came and inquired about the amulet; denied having it, Radnor destroyed the poor gaunt. He then sent a vapor bubble to summon Acia and inquire her. Frobwit then decided to stop Radnor and the two started a magic fight, during which, a door was hurled towards Ryker while trying to reach them. Radnor eventually managed to transform Fobwit into a slug, but Dirin showed up and with the amulet, weakened the necromancer, healing Frobwit to his real form. Then the smoke bubble came bearing Acia to whom Radnor gave the crown. Charmed, she took the amulet from Dirin's hands and handed it to Radnor. Ryker tried to pull it from the necromancer's grasp and fell on Lim's hand, who was revealed to be a girl, Thorman's true granddaughter. Entrapment She made Radnor melt into a filthy ooze, and Frobwit trapped it in a crystal sphere, and teleported it to a treasury. Thorman's spirit appeared in the sky and lifted the curse of the castle, releasing the Night Gaunts from the spell. In the meantime, Gurthark the Stout who was looting the treasury, found the crystal and decided to take it as loot, therefore carrying it along with them. While traveling beside the Flathead Ocean, Radnor in his trap swore to take his revenge, while unbeknownst to them all, a woman called Moog and her pal Slye intended to release him in order to fulfill a prophecy of Triax and rule Quendor. In the Temple of Bizbit, they learned that they must release him before seven magic burst or else he would be lost. Eventually they came to a fork in the road, with a sign pointing down the coast to the Borphee River Delta and the other directing them inland to the city of Borphee. Ryker proposed to take the inland route, when a seemingly summer storm appeared and vanished abruptly. A short while later, the caravan came to a country lane leading off the main road showing that Borphee was in the right. Ryker was sceptical, remembering that Borphee was on the other way, but his companions insisted to follow the sign. Indeed it was a spell by Moog who intended to guide the magician and the ball towards her. On the way, the crystal burst an eerie light and summoned a flock of giant corbies; that was the first burst. Ryker fought them off but one of them took Frobwit away. The next morning as the three of them took their breakfast, the crystal did its second burst and Acia fell sick. In a nightmare she saw herself in the crystal with Radnor's remains calling her "Althea". Ryker understood it's a magic disease and went off to look for a gumpwart fungus. He left Gurthark behind, who saw the third burst; the crystal caught fire in the wagon ruining most of his mercantile. As dawn broke, they came upon an overgrown path heading southeast which they followed and by mid-morning they reached the shore of Borphee River. Ryker there found his uncle Ozark to take them to Accardi-by-the-Sea. On board, they all relaxed, with Gurthark fishing with his big toe, holding the crystal ball. Then the ball made its fourth trick, and the fish he caught was transformed into a monster which pulled him under the waters. At morning they reached Accardi, gaily decorated for the Sorcerers' Convention; Ryker guided Acia to her grandmother's house and himself went to deliver Gurthark's goods to Mirik. As he gave her Gurthark's belongings to keep them for their road home, he felt a strange tingle in all his body: the crystal ball did its fifth spell and slowly transformed him into a monster. As Acia approached her grandmother Althea on the bed, suddenly, a sixth lighting came from the ball and their ages switched. Althea regained her youth while Acia grew old many times her age. Althea let her lie on the bed and she went to the Sorcerer's Convention to get some help. While she waited, she looked at Gurthark's orb shimmering and realized that everything was its work. Suddenly monster-Ryker broke through the door and found her old and ailing on the bed. Acia startled saw the monster breaking in the bedroom but recognised him. She suggested that they tried once more the mushroom, and indeed they returned to normal. Being sure that the orb was the source of all problems, she asked Ryker to get rid of it. As Ryker grasped it to throw it away, unbeknown to them, Frobwit, under the Mirror spell cast by Moog, released Radnor. His spirit leapt into Ryker, and trapped his spirit in the crystal. Meanwhile Moog ran to the sandy coast of the rivers Bor and Phee to prepare the Arc spell. With Ryker's body Radnor was free, once more in front of Acia, and as he approached her, he was transported near Moog and Slye, to form the Triax. Category:magicians